Heimdl
__TOC__ A mysterious person who is seemingly invulnerable and unkillable and comes with a terrible attitude. thumb |right | 150px | The dude could be an orthopaedic surgeon if he felt like it! Tall, athletic, and often intimidating because he's always either angry, annoyed, or being a jerk. Otherwise, he's pretty hot! lolol The uniform he has on here is a trench coat with armour paneling (some kind of armour textile he made himself). Because SGPA is set in a tech-filled world, the armour is reinforced to withstand electrical and high-energy blasts. His helmet is equipped with lenses to redisplay images inside. I think he looks better without the helmet. Always dresses in black, white, and shades of grey/silver.. as an artistic statement, he says. >_> He will wear all sorts of things, like hoodies, sweats, turtlenecks, frills, and tuxedos. In fact, a lot of his clothing is designed by himself (he has a lot of time on his hands. >__> ) General Personality thumb |right | 150px | Vulgar Jerk Alignment: UOM - Utilitarian-Offensive-Mystical: The Sorcerer (sometimes initiative is lowered to the Enchanter, but he's usually working toward something) Let's just make this simple and say that he's a jerk or often is one, and greatly enjoys it. >_> He is a very opinionated person and has somewhat of an unpredictable temper. He gets very aggressive, both verbally and physically when he snaps. His personality and intentions are pretty hard to read. He can show great patience and persistence, and even kindness and concern at times, but then he also switches to impatience, intolerance, and cold-hearted apathy very easily. I don't think he is bi-polar, but that might explain a lot if he was! Heimdl's not quite as brutal as Horizon and doesn't often maim or dismember people, but his tendency to violent outbursts is greater. He has great disdain for people and entities that abuse their position of power over people's lives as if they feel they are entitled to. This includes disdain for dictators, tyrants, and the very gods themselves. He would be considered an anti-hero that verges on being mistaken for a villain because he's such a jerk. On the bright side, he's often the butt of many jokes and put into many compromising or painful situations to the amusement of everyone else involved! XD The fact that he has to constantly put up with the shenanigans of the fools around him is point of great frustration to him. The people that endure his piss-poor attitude and earn his respect can often be treated with the slightly lighter side of his personality, which includes love of humour, hearty food, and nature. : Good Traits: Extremely intelligent and quick-witted, fast learner of languages and engineering sciences, self-confident and self-assured, respects nature, great cook, can sing and dance well : Bad Traits: Often a jerk or just plain mean, constantly frustrated, disrespectful, unpredictable temper, uses a lot of foul language, tends to work himself to the point of burnout, can get obnoxiously whiny to his friends, can be quite remorseless and unmerciful, refuses to sacrifice himself for others, for whatever reason he doesn't come off as trustworthy lol : Quirks: Hates kids, hates ghosts, and probably hates you. >_> Monochrome wardrobe. Will sexually harass people and say all sorts of amazingly lurid things to annoy someone, but is surprisingly not that interested in sex. Very anti-death. Armour fetish. xD Hopes : To stay alive forever and keep discovering new things about the world. Falling in love with someone who can love him back forever and not die on him. Fears : Dying. Memorable Quote(s) * I hate you all. * Family thumb |right | 150px | Heimdl and his bro! * Mother: none * Father: none * Sibling(s): Zehn'l (younger brother) * Other: none Friends thumb |right | 150px | Heimdl and his BFFLS Asfir. * Asfir: his best guy friend * would generally get along with Katedra (Horizon) and Florencia (Zenith) because it would be stupid if he didn't. xD Enemies * Anyone that wants him dead. * Anyone who endangers the people he cares about. * People who hate documentaries. >_> * Ghosts: they flaunt their deaths and he doesn't like it * Sociopaths: they generally don't respect life and he doesn't like it * Deities and other uppity authority figures that abuse their power Other Notable Relationships * Solar Cat: has a somewhat antagonistic and trolling relationship with her * Seiren: has dealt with him in the past and they have some rapport * Wil: has run into Wil and conducted business with him in the past Love Interest thumb |right | 150px | Heimdl and Altaire Heimdl generally rebuffs advances toward him and harshly criticizes anyone that tries to develop their relationships with him, partially as a way to test their ability to endure his caustic personality. He has a special interest in white or silver-haired guys and black or dark-haired girls, but he doesn't limit his horizons to them strictly. He shows interest in people he assesses as noble and are able to take care of themselves to the extent that they won't die on him. He has no true preference when it comes to gender, and is generally open to exploring as long as the other person is somewhere on his level (cognitively, physically, emotionally, and spiritually). He's had a couple of ex-girlfriends and ex-boyfriends in the past, he is in an ongoing hiatus with a couple of people, and he seems to be currently dating others. >_> His love life is kind of complicated and unsuccessful in general, much to his chagrin. lolol He denies that it's because of his awful personality! xD : Past: Had various romances over the long span of his lifetime, but none of them quite worked out or lasted despite his desire for them to. : Current: * Relationships with various people that are on hiatus * Altaire: (not a part of SGPA canon) Heimdl is in a turbulent relationship with Altaire, but remains devoted to Altaire in his own way Powers & Skills thumb |right | 150px | He can defend against almost anything. True turtling powers! He is not human. He's actually on a power level comparable to a deity, hence the over-poweredness. XD A lot of his skills come from his defensive capabilities and just his general mastery in skills over the many years that he has lived. EXPERIENCE BEYOND IMAGINING: Heimdl's old. He had a lot of experience and time to learn all sorts of things, like languages, how technology works, different types of armour, how to cook, dance, and sew.. just.. all sorts. lol :PROS: : Knows a lot of stuff. :CONS: : Doesn't necessarily make him any wiser. In fact, a lot of this experience has just made him more bitter and jaded. XD Near Invulnerability: That's right. His defences are so high, almost nothing can bring him down. The top layer of his skin may be scraped or scratched, but it's near-impossible to get through to any vital points. This includes defences against magical or telepathic attacks. He has control over his defences though, so he can let his defences down if it suits his agenda. :PROS: : What ISN'T a pro about this?! Nearly impossible to injure, let alone kill! :CONS: : The more he concentrates on defending against some kind of onslaught, the slower he is. Armour Crafting: He is really good at making armour from all sorts of things. It's his main profession and area of study. He can make almost anything. It just depends on what the person needs and how much they are willing to pay him. :PROS: : Design armour for people, creatures, buildings, and vehicles! Whatever needs protection, he can work on it! :CONS: : Depending on what it is, it can take a long time. Or Heimdl might demand a heavy or impossible price. He likes working alone, so he will often burn himself out working nonstop. Meta Vision: Has metaphysical visual acuity, allowing him to deeply analyze materials. This includes physical objects, metaphysical objects, and even a person's essence, like their aura. He usually uses it for armour inspection and customization purposes. :PROS: : Discover the inner workings of things. Pairing with skill with his intelligence, he is very good at dissecting things and understanding how they work together. :CONS: : Takes a long time to borrow to the deepest aspects, like sub-atomic and metaphysical layers. When he's not concentrating to analyze something, he has fairly normal vision, although generally higher acuity/resolution than humans. Weapons The rings he wears on each hand can enter a liquid state and reform into blades. They are dangerous and are able to cut through almost anything (kind of like adamantium, but possesses morphing abilities and has metaphysical properties). Other Equipment ENTER OTHER EQUIPMENT Fighting Style Defensive through and through! He doesn't have super fighting skills, although he's decent at general street-fighting/brawling, so he prefers to just brace beatings. : Strengths: Is not easily downed. A good tank. : 'Weaknesses: ' He could be considered a bit slow on his feet because he's not too worried about getting out of the way of bullets and stuff. Heimdl is a very old, very ancient being that is determined to keep surviving at all costs. Through his long life, he's had to pay witness to many events in the universe that include great celebrations as well as great calamities. Witnessing everything he knows and loves being built up and destroyed over and over again has somewhat embittered him, but his penchant for moving forward and tenacity to staying alive has kept him fairly grounded and sane despite it all. He now just wanders the universe looking to learn new ways to create armour, become invulnerable, and stay alive. And that, my friends, is why Heimdl is not in the SGPA and instead he had to use a nerfed version of his character, Kat. >___> He's obviously overpowered compared to most of the characters in the SGPA, and it would be wrong of me to nerf him to make him fit. More like.. he would REFUSE those changes and would threaten to beat me! HOWEVER! Because of his current involvement with Altaire in the alternate non-SGPA universe, many of you have seen him commenting about Altaire, so I thought I might as well throw this together to give you a better idea of his deal! I WARN Y'ALL. IF YOUR CHARACTERS ARE ANYWHERE NEAR HEIMDL IN POWER/ABILITY LEVEL OR YOU THINK THEY COULD PUT UP A DECENT FIGHT WITH HIM AND WIN, THEY ARE PROBABLY WAY OVERPOWERED AND WILL NOT BE ACCEPTED AS A REGULAR SGPA CHARACTER LOL. * Also known as the Armour Master, White Smith, and Shadow Sage * Created the character Horizon * His brother Zehn'l is the one who created the character Zenith File: heimdl-gravityguy_c.jpg|Counterpart of Space Girl? File: heimdl_c10.jpg|Heimdl's original design. File: fireemblem_heimdl_c.jpg|Heimdl the White Smith Category:Profile Category:Profiles Category:Characters Category:NPC